CartoonTales: Taran and Princess Eliwony (transcript)
Cast *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Junior Asparagus as Darby *Kristoff (Frozen) as Mr. Lunt as The Scarecrow *Fozzie Bear (Muppets) as Pa Grape as the Lion *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Larry the Cucumber as The Tin Man *Woody (Toy Story) (again) as Mr. Lunt as Roger Klotz (mentioned) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) (again) as Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Bluff (mentioned) *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Prince Alexander *Princess Eliwony (The Black Cauldron) as Princess Elosie *Jimmy Neutron as Bob the Tomato as Toby *Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Larry the Cucumber as Howard *SpongeBob SquarePants as Jimmy Gourd as Johnny *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jerry Gourd as Bill *Woody (Toy Story) as Archibald Asparagus as Trevor *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Pa Grape as Mikey *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mr. Nezzer as Henry *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) as Grandpa George as Jack and Narrator *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Mr. Lunt as Haman *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) as TBot *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as Percy Pea as Lanny *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) as Li'l Pea as Dennis *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Scallion 1 as Cedric *The Lorax as Scooter Carrot as Benny *Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) as Benny's Son Chapter 1: CartoonTales Theme Song Chapter 2: Countertop Intro with Timmy Turner, Kristoff, Flynn Rider and Fozzie Bear *Timmy: Hi Kids, Welcome to CartoonTales, I'm Timmy Turner *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff *Fozzie Bear: I'm Fozzie Bear *Flynn Rider: And I'm Flynn Rider. *Timmy: So you're kinda wondering... what happened in our last show? *Kristoff: In Flint and the Miracle of Bluffington, all the action was somewhat best. People tried to not have me play as Woody, but nothing seemed as good as what came naturally. They did not want Gru as Buzz either. After that, we decided not to have some people live in a group of mountains called "Stout". Or, maybe we decided to have them live in the mountains of Stout. *Flynn Rider: You mean, the people that live there are stout? They set to their warriors, spread germs, need help with teleporting bread, lied, and never answer any phone calls no one made. *Timmy: You know, this reminds me of a story about a brother and a sister who got into some weird stuff going on. *Flynn Rider: They're two names were Prince Taran and Princess Eliwony. *Kristoff: Also known as "How Did We Get into This Mess??", and "I Teleported Bread!", we hope you kids enjoy "Taran and Princess Eliwony!" *Fozzie Bear: Ah, roll it! Chapter 3: The Mountains of Stout *Wallace: The sun always shone on the mountains of Stout. Stout was not on an ax. The head winders never came. The wind and the rain and the ghosts and the Wii U and the grave beauty gee in the head, the wind err, sun ox. The inhabitants of the mountains of Stout set to their warriors. Several of them spreaded germs. They lied. Three-quarters of them never answered their phone calls. Two people in the mountains of Stout that don't do the stuff that the people always do are from Monteria. Prince Taran, and his sister Princess Eliwony. This story starts one bright and early morning. Due to a fight that nearly caused Yin to go blind in one eye and lose all its solar and backup power, Gru was their king and the Lorax was their mayor and leader. Everyone in Stout did not want that to happen. *(Jimmyandfriends's Entertainment presents shows up) *(Title "Taran and Princess Eliwony" shows up) Chapter 4: An Updated Yin *Alvin: King Candy, would you mind taking off your hearing aid for a moment? *(Silence) *Alvin: (talking in silence) *King Candy: (puts hearing aid back on) *Buzz Lightyear: You may think it's true. *(Bus arrives) *King Candy: They're here to take me to the airport. I'm going on a 'round-the-world trip for a whole year, and never coming back. Nice catch on your video. See ya later! *(Bus takes off) *SpongeBob: Ladies and gentlemen... Sheriff Woody Pride! *(Applause) *Gru: I have done nothing but teleport bread. Chapter 5: The Smell of Payback!! *Woody: What's that over there? *SpongeBob: My curtains. *Woody: What's it for? *Patrick: It makes you bump into a toaster. *Woody: What am I? A fraud? *(The next morning...) *Skippy Rabbit: Peekaboo! *Alvin: No! Chapter 6: "Alpine Songs with Luigi and Mario" *Narrator: And now it's time for Alpine Songs with Luigi and Mario, the part of the show where Luigi and Mario come out and sing an alpine song. *Mario: The Potato Song. *All Cartoons: Alf, Cheech, Malone, T.U.F.F. sync. Be summer long as safety going. *Luigi: Long is this sing-along? *Sheen: Is this a drive-thru? *Dexter: ABC. *Woody, Patrick, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, Luigi and Guido, Mario, Kermit, Cindy and Sam Sparks: Ay day long. De morden selfs elf taken. *SpongeBob: H is a high boom. *Patrick: Rye, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. *Gru: Because I'm all about that itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy. Portland is to Monday, and I got a Hyundai. *Narrator: This has been Alpine Songs with Luigi and Mario. Tune in next time to hear Mario say: *Mario: The Potato Song rocks to its own groove. Not everyone has a potato. Chapter 7: Dinner, Traffic and Babysitters?!? Oh, My! *Wallace: Now, Alvin and a few of his friends were at their favorite spot - under an oak tree, when a huge generic casino, which will not be named at this time but you can read the front of it, fell out of the sky! Chapter 8: A Distressing Message *(TV screen turns on) *Woody: Attention, little people. I have an announcement. I teleported bread! *(TV screen turns off) *Gru: I'm still stuck in the Molasses Swamp, and now I can't get outta here, I'm gonna be stuck here forever, and I'm never gonna get to go to the circus, or run through the fresh-cut grass, or feel the ocean breeze in my hair as I pilot my nimble schooner, Felix, off the coast of our family home in Kennebunkport. *Flapjack: (Stares at him for a long moment) Ha! Chapter 9: What Are You Gonna Do to that Bam Bomb? *Buzz Lightyear: Thirty-eight years ago, I put a chicken in every pot, a turkey in every toaster, a penguin in every refrigerator, and everyone died. *Gru: What are you gonna do to that bam bomb? *Alvin: Same thing I'm doing! *The Lorax: Woody undid my hair. He turned off my music. He ruined all the drinks I got at gas stations. And he ruined my shelf of videos. He never let me pick any movie I wanted! *Alvin: We did not want you to be our mayor! *Buzz Lightyear: He's right! And we don't want Gru to be our king! Chapter 10: The Final Chapter Chapter 11: Rejoice Chapter 12: A prophecy has been fulfilled! *Gru: Go to bed! *Flapjack, Carl Wheezer, The Lorax and Skippy Rabbit: Let your tubby friend go swimming. *Woody, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alvin, and Buzz Lightyear: Well, sure! Yeah! That sounds lovely. I'd love to come! *The Lorax: So, what did we learn today? *Flapjack: I learned that we can do lots of things to honor the glory of God. *Carl Wheezer: Well, I learned that people accept from what's right or wrong. *Skippy Rabbit: What did you learn, Computer? *(Blue screen) *Face on Screen: I learned that you should never take a job even though they offer you ten dollars an hour. *The Lorax: That's a good one, Computer! Take us out! *Flapjack, Skippy Rabbit, Carl Wheezer, Gru and the Lorax: Yow! *Gru: I'm kinda thirsty! Can we stop at Soft Drinks R Us, while we're taking out? *The Lorax: Uh no, Gru. We need that money for trolls. *Gru: You mean, "tolls". *The Lorax: Oh, yeah. *Wallace: Then, Woody, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alvin and Buzz Lightyear all went to bed that night. The next day, things changed at the mountains of Stout. Gru and the Lorax were both fired. The people in Stout made Woody king, and SpongeBob mayor. Chapter 13: What Have We Learned? *Timmy Turner: I loved that. *Kristoff: Wow, that was great! *Fozzie Bear: Thanks, guys. *Flynn Rider: This cartoon showed the importance of building people who do the work of God, and it got the beat. Or, should I say... "Beet?" *Kristoff: Either way it goes. *Flynn Rider: Let me see what the Bible says anything about it. *Singers: And so what we have learned applies to our lives today, and God has a lot to say in his book. *(KABOOM!) *Fozzie Bear: What happened? *Kristoff: Qwerty, you okay? *Flynn Rider: I did not kill him. I just made it sputter and smoke. This computer is known for memory verses. I'll write one. You see we know that... (hums as marker squeaks on cardboard)...take a look. 1 Corinthians 10:31: "Whatever you do, do it all in the glory of God." *Kristoff: Nice. The Bible says that everyone does all sorts of jobs at home, at school, at work, and at play. It can glorify God. *Flynn Rider: Yup. *Fozzie Bear: Remember kids, God made you special. *Timmy Turner: And he made you very much! *All: G'bye! Chapter 14: Credits Category:Transcripts Category:CartoonTales Category:Jimmyandfriends